Escanor
|-|Night= |-|Dawn= |-|Mid-Morning= |-|Late Morning= |-|The One (High Noon)= Summary Escanor is the Lion's Sin of Pride and the last member of the Seven Deadly Sins to be revealed. Shy, awkward, cowardly, and a terrible fighter, his unique magic, Sunshine, grants him immense power and insufferable arrogance during the day, becoming the strongest member of the Sins at noon. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 7-B | 6-B unarmed, higher with Rhitta | At least 6-B | High 6-B | At least High 6-B, likely higher Name: Escanor Origin: Nanatsu No Taizai Gender: Male Age: 40 Classification: Human, Lion's Sin of Pride, Member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Former Holy Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Skilled Axe Wielder, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Fire Manipulation (Can emit flames far hotter than natural fire), Heat Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Can emit intense light with the same properties as sunlight), Flight (via riding on Cruel Sun), Statistics Amplification (His power steadily increases from early morning until reaching its peak noon), Empowerment (Can imbue Divine Axe Rhitta with Sunshine), Summoning (Can summon Rhitta from extremely far distances), Resistances to Fire, Soul Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation (Unharmed by his own fire. Warded off both Melascula's attempts to devour his soul and Gowther's attempts to destroy his mind) Attack Potency: Street level (Said to be weaker than an average Holy Knight, his strength level is 5x less than Hawk's) | At least City level+ (Completely annihilated Vampire King Izraf who had a power level of 4890, and destroyed Edinburgh, by simply flaring his aura) | Country level+ (Stated to be on Galand's level), higher with Rhitta (Stated to be on Estarossa's level) | At least Country level+ (Unsealed Meliodas stated that Escanor is even stronger than himself; Casually defeated Galand. Overpowered Estarossa and severely injured him with Cruel Sun) | Large Country level (Far more powerful than Tarmiel. Easily defeated Estarossa and Zeldris with Cruel Sun, and managed to injure Assault Mode Meliodas) | At least Large Country level, likely higher (Easily defeated Assault Mode Meliodas in one blow) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic (Dodged attacks from Izraf, though Izraf was clearly playing with him. Should be at least as fast as Hawk) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Far faster than Izraf. Should not be slower than Ren) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable or faster than base Galand) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than base Galand. Comparable to Estarossa) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than Estarossa can see. Kept up with Assault Mode Meliodas) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Capable of easily reacting to Assault Mode Meliodas) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class G+ | At least Class G+ (Far stronger than sealed Meliodas, plus his giant axe is much heavier than Diane's warhammer) | At least Class G+ | At least Class G+ | At least Class G+ Striking Strength: Street Class (Superior to Elizabeth Liones) | At least City Class+ | Country Class+ | At least Country Class+ | Large Country Class | At least Large Country Class, likely higher Durability: Unknown | At least City level+ (Vampire King Izraf couldn't even damage him) | Country level+ (Stated to be on Galand's level) | At least Country level+ (Took a full power hit from Critical Over Galand without defending and only received a tiny cut. Took only minor damage from double his own attack power when Estarossa used Full Counter) | At least Large Country level (Took several hits from Assault Mode Meliodas and kept fighting) | At least Large Country level, likely higher (Assault Mode Meliodas failed to make a single cut on The One) Stamina: Very high (He ran around dodging Ezraf's attacks for hours in his nighttime form, in his daytime form he easily shrugged off Galan's strongest attack with nothing more than a minor cut, not even wincing at the fact) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his axe, several hundreds of meters with Sunshine. Standard Equipment: Divine Axe Rhitta, and magic glasses that suppress his day forms Intelligence: Escanor is almost completely useless in combat during the night, being timid, submissive, and crumbling under pressure. However, he has shown a great deal of cunning at times, providing Galan and Merascylla with alcoholic drinks to distract them until sunrise. During the daytime, he is insufferably arrogant and somewhat flamboyant, spouting entire poems to Merlin in the midst of combat and growing angered should one mistake them for an incantation of his ability. However, he is also an incredibly skilled and mighty combatant, so much so that he effortlessly overpowered and killed the Vampire King Ezraf and two members of the Ten Commandments on top of being recognized as the strongest member of the Sins, which includes the likes of Meliodas (who helped to seal the Ten Commandments), King (who can ward off entire kingdoms of Holy Knights), and Ban (who has killed Demons in the past). Weaknesses: Escanor has no control over his Sunlight ability, he will continue to grow in strength depending on what time of day it is and his power becomes completely unmanageable at its peak. At night he becomes weak, timid and submissive. Pseudo-Sun only gives Escanor a few seconds of constant power boost, which then gets him back to his weaker state. During the daytime he's rather arrogant, but this is mitigated somewhat by his combat skill and power in addition to his willingness to simply blitz targets. Escanor's Sunshine cannot display its full power during rainy or cloudy conditions. | His form as "The One" only lasts for as long as it is precisely high noon, fading the minute noon passes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Grace Sunshine: Escanor's Grace was originally bestowed by the Supreme Deity to the Archangel Mael, and eventually passed to Escanor through unknown means. Due to Sunshine, Escanor changes form throughout the day, spending the night as a weak, frail man and the day as a strong, muscular warrior. His personality changes along with his body, becoming extremely timid while weak but extremely prideful while strong. At dawn, Escanor undergoes a massive jump in power, and continues to get stronger every second until noon, at which point his power reaches its peak. After noon he gets gradually weaker until he shifts back into his frail form after sunset. While he spends most of the morning with an idealized musculature, when noon is near Escanor becomes grotesquely muscular, to the point of looking inhuman. At noon he turns into The One, who Merlin described as "the invincible incarnation of power." In addition to granting him great power, Sunshine allows Escanor to produce enormous quantities of heat and light. He normally keeps the aura somewhat contained, but as noon gets closer he melts the ground around him and even his allies' metal armor. He can flare his aura at will to produce an immense burst of light and heat, seemingly melting Edinburgh even at dawn. File:EscanorBoom1.png|Sunshine Aura File:EscanorBoom2.png|Flares his aura File:EscanorBoom3.png|and destroys Edinburgh Notably, Sunshine-imbued attacks can prevent regeneration up to a certain extent. Though Izraf's wounds closed, the heat remained and continued to damage him. Melascula was unable to heal her burns even after she had recovered her energy. In addition, Escanor's soul itself is imbued with Sunshine and severely burns those who attempt to extract and absorb it, returning to his body on its own. File:EscanorRegenNegation1.png|Wounds Izraf File:EscanorRegenNegation2.png|and prevents healing Also note that the heat and fire produced by Sunshine is superior to natural fire, as it was able to instantly vaporize Izraf's Black Full-Plate, which he said was impregnable even to the Demon Clan's purgatory fire. Purgatory fire burned down the Fairy King's Forest, which is immune to natural fire. * Cruel Sun: Escanor forms a miniature sun in his hand that radiates immense heat. He can control its movements, using it to strike enemies as well as standing on it and using it as a flying vehicle. He can greatly enlarge the sun by putting more power into it. File:CruelSun.png|Cruel Sun File:CruelSunHit1.png|Smacks Estarossa File:CruelSunHit2.png|to Lake Penace ** Pride Flare: Escanor causes the Cruel Sun to burst in an immense radiation of heat. When fighting Estarossa this technique vaporized a lake in an instant. File:PrideFlare1.png|Smashes Estarossa down File:PrideFlare2.png|and detonates * Divine Sword Escanor: In his "The One" form, Escanor chops the air in the direction of his opponent with his bare hand. This technique instantly incapacitated even Assault Mode Meliodas. File:DivineSwordEscanor2.png File:DivineSwordEscanor3.png Weapon Divine Axe Rhitta: An enormous one-handed axe so heavy that even Unsealed Base Meliodas and Base Galand have difficulty lifting it, much heavier than Diane's enormous war hammer Gideon. It is able to store the immense heat produced by Escanor during the day, allowing him to protect his surroundings and concentrate his attacks. He can call his axe to him from great distances by raising his hand in the air, causing the axe to fly to him. By saying "Sacred Treasure Release" Escanor can unleash an immense burst of heat and light, blinding his opponents. * Charge and Fire: Escanor can release the stored up heat in Rhitta in a powerful but concentrated attack. File:ChargeAndFire2.png File:ChargeAndFire4.png File:ChargeAndFire5.png * Super Slash: Escanor strikes his opponent with a powerful downward slash. Rhitta's blade appears to glow like the sun, signifying the immense power behind the slash. It is worth noting that the Japanese name "Mijingiri" translates to "Atom Slashing." File:SuperSlash1.png File:SuperSlash2.png Key: Midnight | Dawn | Pseudo-Sun | Mid-Morning | Late Morning | The One (High Noon) Note: This profile covers Escanor as of the latest manga chapters of Nanatsu no Taizai, so be aware of heavy spoilers if you only watch the Anime. Others Notable Victories: Katakuri (One Piece) Katakuri's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and Mid-Morning Escanor was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Humans Category:Axe Users Category:Fire Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Solar Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6